Just For Fun
by AcidGreenSheep
Summary: Well this encompasses almost every Slash relationship I can think of and is plot less, although it will be more than one chap. (RWBZDMGrWFWHPOWLJ) and any other I can think of while I am writing.


I own no one at all....and if I did I would let YOU people see what I was doing with them...heh heh heh.

This is Pure Unedited Smut....the only reason it is being written is for people to read and possibly make reviews. It IS slash and ok you've been warned so if you flame me I will personally see to it that your eyes get burned out with hot pokers. And now here I go....

Well this encompasses almost every Slash relationship I can think of and is pure plot less smut, although it will be more than one chap. (RW/BZ/DM/GrW/FW/HP/OW/LJ).

Draco Malfoy was horny. It's really just that simple; he needed a lay and needed one fast. He'd already have most of the people in the other houses, in fact the only ones left who were worth fucking were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the Twins, and they were no longer in school.

"Fuckin Hell! Why is it the only people who I haven't screwed yet are the ones who really are the best looking!?"

"Well thanks it's nice to know I'm not as hott as I thought I was, you really are a dumbass, you know that...right?"

Draco jumped and turned in midair, "What the Bloody Fucking HELL do you think you are doing here? These are MY rooms!!"

"Calm down, I'm not an idiot, I heard you say the password when you 'screwed' me two nights ago." Hermione scoffed as she sat on the black suede couch.

"Fuck, now I'm going to have to change it..." Draco said turning back to the mirror he was glaring at before being interrupted by the god dammed mud blood. "I'm not really sure why I screwed you in the first place, though I have to admit for someone so...smart you're not that bad of a lay."

"It's pretty obvious why you screwed me, I was there, my legs were open and I was one of the last people in the castle worth a damn. Now before I ...interrupted, who were the best looking people who you haven't screwed yet?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" Draco asked turning back to look at Hermione.

"Because, sense we've already had sex I want to know who you haven't done it with...it's easier than finding out whom you HAVE done it with."

"I'm not a slut...ok maybe I _can_ be one but I guess I have nothing to lose by telling you, it's not like you want anyone finding out about our little escapade and you have a right to know, not that I caught anything but I guess fair is fair. You know I real-"

"Quit fucking stalling I have a lot of homework to do and Harry and Ron are waiting to copy off of me."

"Well you've just named two of the hott ones now, let's see; the other two aren't at school anymore. They are the two twins, just thinking about them makes me horny, not that I wasn't already but you get the idea."

"Yeah I had a feeling it was Ron and Harry, but the twins were a surprise. You really have a thing for the Weasleys don't you, and I guess you already screwed Ginny?"

"No I never do anyone under my grade, which would just be wrong, besides they aren't as experienced as some of the people in this grade, I like them older."

"It's too bad really because Ginny really is quite good and a couple of the sixth years really know how to give it."

"Ahhh so you're not a virgin as you pretend to be are you? Anyway you could maybe tell me how to get the twins in to the school?"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because we shared an intimate moment?" Even Draco couldn't keep a straight face when he said that and began cracking up half way through the short sentence.

Hermione began laughing too and it took a few minutes for it to die down. "Ok, ok I'll help you but on one condition, you tape it." Hermione said standing up and holding out a hand for Draco to shake.

"You are a kinky little bitch but it's a deal." Draco said taking Hermione's hand in his. They shook and Hermione turning and walked out of the room.

Hermione got back to the dorms and was at once cut off by Harry and Ron.

"Where were you? We need to get our homework done and you know what can't do it with out you."

"Oh would you two grow up I was talking and I have an idea. You know how you both said you needed a change of, well, everything?"

"Yeah." They both said, homework forgotten.

"Why don't we throw a party? A seventh year and up only party? You can invite anyone you want to as long as they are all either seventh year or older, as in not in school anymore."

"That's fucking brilliant! Why didn't we think of that Ron? We can invite your brothers to help, you know, plan it and all. I'm sure they'd love it and they can bring Lee and Oliver and a bunch of other people." Harry was bubbling over, he'd been waiting for an excuse to fuck the Weasley twins, Ron was good but the twins would be even better, and from their invite before they left school Harry was sure he could get them.

Draco cornered Hermione outside of potions and ducked in to a corner with her. "How is the planning going? Did you find a way to get them here and together?"

"Yes, I asked if they wanted a party and said both Fred and George could come and help plan it."

"You are good, and I have another request, is there anyway, you know, I could get the ALL at once? There is no way one or two people at a time are going to calm my raging hormones."

"Ahhh well I can try, I know Harry's been wanting to fuck Fred and George for awhile now and he's currently banging Ron. And Ron has it bad for you so you could probably have him now if you wanted."

"The weasel wants me? Well that's a surprise; with how he acts I would have thought differently. Maybe I will try and get him now, you know, just as a preview, and to hold myself off... or you know get myself off."

Hermione just laughed and said she would get Ron to break away from the group after dinner.

"Fuck!" Hermione shouted, "I forgot my book in the dinning hall, could you go back and get it Ron, I'm helping Harry with his homework."

"Why do I have to go?"

"I just told you why, I'm helping Harry."

"Just go Ron, I need to finish my work or I'd go and get it for her."

"Fine," Ron huffed. "But I better get something in return for the Harry.

"You do every night anyway Ron and I've got the scratches to prove it."

Ron just smirked and headed out the door. He got half way there when he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned quickly and saw nothing. 'Probably just Peeves being a pain in the ass again.' He thought. He turned back around and continued down the hallway. An instant later he was grabbed from behind and dragged in to an empty class room. The door slammed shut and a few spells were muttered before his assaulter turned around and revealed himself. It was Blaise Zabini.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron asked irritated at being thrown in to a room.

"I want to screw you until you scream for Mersey and I want you to still be begging for more even after we've done ever imaginable position." He said with a thick voice as he stepped closer to Ron.

Ron just starred at him, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What? You don't think it will be fun?"

"No it's not that," Ron said gaining his composure and standing up, "I just don't know what to do first."

It was Blaise's turn to be shocked. "What... I... I thought you would be mortified."

Ron moved closer and pressed himself again Blaise's chest wrapping an arm around him waist. "Why would I be mortified? I just got asked to have a very large amount of sex by one of the hottest guys in school." Ron them tilted his head forward and gently bit Blaise's ear. Blaise groaned and threw Ron backwards on to a desk.

"I am going to fuck you until you see red."

Ron just moaned happily and ripped off his shirt, pants and boxers before tackling his tie. "No just leave it on; it's so much kinkier with it." Blaise stripped too and proceeded to suck Ron's cock hard swirling him tongue around the tip and then licking up and down the shaft. Ron just moaned and bucked in to his mouth. Before he had a chance to cum Blaise released him and pulled him off the desk and on to the floor. Ron was about to ask what the fuck was going on when Blaise, without any preparation, pierced himself on Ron's erect member. Ron yelled and Blaise called Ron's name as he began quickly pounding himself on to Ron, soon however Blaise began to tire out and as much as Ron needed release he didn't want Blaise to get too tired so on one downward stroke Ron grabbed Blaise's waist and halted him movements. Blaise wiggled his hips in annoyance and moaned softly. "God you are a wanton little thing aren't you?" Ron smirked "Just leaned forward on your hands and knees and let me do some of the work. Blaise nodded unable to say anything and fell on to his hands and knees while Ron positioned himself behinds him. With one quick thrust Ron was again buried deep inside of Blaise and began pounding him unmercifully until he finally came. He cried out and collapsed on top of Blaise. "That was bloody amazing!" He said. Blaise just pushed Ron off and turned to find him on his back

"It may have been amazing for you but what about my problem?" Blaise said pointing at his own painfully erect member.

"I'm sorry, come here and let me make it better." Ron said. Blaise just grinned and crawled towards Ron.


End file.
